Valentine's Day
by timesquaretang
Summary: Booth has a special surprise for Brennan on Valentine's Day. This is a mini-story. Enjoy!


_"I promise i'll never let you go." _

_"Don't make promises like that."_

* * *

The day started off as it usually did. Coffee made by Brennan, breakfast made by Booth. A comfortable silence filled the room, the newspaper split between the two: the crossword section for Brennan, the sports section for Booth.

Getting up to go to the bathroom, Booth walked swiftly despite his achy body. Brennan admired him as he traipsed by, his muscles retaining their form after all these years. His hair, albeit frayed and gray, looked as handsome as it did when the two first started working together.

Together. Working together. Had it really been 50 years already? It seemed as if just yesterday, she slapped Booth on the face and promised to never work with him again. A lot had happened over the decades - hearts broken, break ups and make ups, colleagues coming and going. But through it all, Booth and Brennan remained the center and held it together.

A smile formed on her face as Booth walked back to the table. "Get dressed Bones, we're going somewhere!"

It was Valentine's Day, but the weather definitely did not make it seem like so. "Booth, it's cold and windy outside. Even in our house I'm cold," Brennan scolded. "We can do something special in the living room or in our bed."

As great as that seemed, Booth had something much better in mind. "It'll be worth it, no matter how cold it is. That's better for us because then no one will bother us. Come on Bones, please!" Booth pleaded in his childish tone. Despite being 80 and Booth being 85, Brennan couldn't help but succumb to his childish pleading.

"Alright, we'll go. But I am driving. You got two tickets last month for running a red light."

"I couldn't see! How are they going to give a ticket to a former special agent? An EXCELLENT former special agent, might I add."

"Being an EXCELLENT former special agent," Brennan mocked, "you should understand that the law pertains to everyone, including you. Being that you couldn't see that the red light makes it more important that I drive."

Knowing that this bickering could and would drag on for hours if he didn't stop it now, Booth took the car keys from the rack next to the front door and handed them to Brennan.

"Okay, fine. You drive. But when we get close to where I'm taking you, I will drive."

"Fine. I'll go get ready.

As Brennan got up from the table, Booth put his arm around her hips and pulled her in for a hug. And don't think I forgot. Happy Valentine's Day, Bones." Her cheeks blushing, Brennan closed in on his face and kissed his lips. "Happy Valentine's Day to you too, Booth."

* * *

In the car, an anxious Booth kept looking out the window to make sure their first destination wasn't too close by.

"Stop." Booth screeched, bringing Brennan to a halt. "You couldn't tell me in a softer tone, Booth?"

"Sorry I just didn't want to ruin the surprise! Let's get out, come on."

When Brennan stepped out of the car, Booth wrapped a cloth around her face, blindfolding her.

"Was this necessary Booth?" Brennan chided, although giddy from all of this commotion.

"Come on, follow me."

Hand in hand, Booth led her to the front of an antiquated building, and led her up the old steps. He led her down hallways, making swift turns, knowing every step of the way.

"Are we there yet?" Brennan asked, just as they stopped outside a lecture hall.

Booth stepped behind Brennan and took the blindfold off. Confused, Brennan looked around for a few seconds before it finally dawned on her.

"Do you believe in fate?" Her eyes lit up, and she turned to face Booth. "Absolutely not. It's ludicrous." Brennan put her hand on Booth's cheek, softly caressing it. "I can't believe it," Brennan whispered, "after all these years, you still remember."

"Of course I do, Bones." Taking one rose out of his pocket, Booth handed it to Brennan. "It's beautiful. Thank you."

As their faces inched closer to each other, Booth's arms wrapped around Brennan's face and finally joined their lips. "I love you," Brennan whispered.

For a moment, it felt like they had traveled back in time, to that very day when they both met. Fate wasn't so ludicrous after all.

"Okay, Bones. Are you ready? There's more to your gift. We're not getting any younger and the day is almost ending!"

"Yes Booth, I am ready. Thank you for taking me here."

"Anything for you, Bones."

* * *

I know I haven't been writing for a while. A really long while. But yesterday was Valentine's Day and my muse suddenly said, "Write write write!" So I did. I haven't been on Tumblr a whole lot either. So my apologies. But I've decided on writing a mini story, and intend on finishing it too. I have it all planned out already, which is good. I didn't add it to "500 Days" because this story is going to be about 4 or 5 chapters long. But I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I can't promise I'll be back to updating, but I will try!

As always, thank you for reading.


End file.
